PROJECT SUMMARY The Clinical Trials Unit Resource (CTUR) component ofthe CDU/UCI^ Cancer Center Partnership will be charged with the overarching goal of enhancing minority participation in clinical research and clinical trials. The accomplishment of this goal will further develop the institutional capacity at CDU in the area of cancer-related clinical trials by leveraging existing clinical research facilities and resources. Specifically, the partnership will enhance the established Clinical Research Center (CRC) at CDU; the clinical trials component ofthe CRC, called the Clinical Center for Research Excellence (CCRE), was developed to enhance CDU's infrastructure for clinical studies and is headed by Dr. Mayer Davidson. The CDU-UCLA partnership will continue to build upon the current infrastructure to enhance the ability to conduct effective clinical studies in cancer heath disparities. The specific objectives of the Resources activities are as follows: Specific Aim 1: Enhance the recruitment and retention of racial and ethnic minorities into clinical trials related to cancer at the CRC; Specific Aim 2: Provide training and assistance in the design, development, and execution of CDU clinical cancer research studies; Specific Aim 3: Communicate and solicit feedback regarding clinical trials with the community via the Outreach Program; and Specific Aim 4: Employ external reviewers to assess the quality and strength ofthe clinical results. These reviewers will be engaged at the eariiest onset to provide input in the development of clinical studies.